


Embracing the Past to Find the Future

by Stiles_Wolf_Girl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kenobi theory, Original Character(s), Reylo - Freeform, Speculation, i'm going down with this ship, it's fine until it's canon, nah I'll still ship it, possible incest, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Wolf_Girl/pseuds/Stiles_Wolf_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has always questioned where she comes from. She gets small flashes of a life forgotten, but everything is blurred, like she's looking at it through thick glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain lashed against the walls of the Jedi temple, and bolts of lightning split the night sky. The wind howled as if in response to the terrors that had befallen the next generation of Jedi. With the twilight darkness as their cover, a group of promising Jedi had attacked the temple.

 

The group moved swiftly through the building, slaughtering the younglings as they slept, their screams echoed through the Force like dozens of lights dimming. As the black clad rogues moved through, one of them stopped. His black and silver mask already showing scars from the fighting. There was one that had been missed. Her light shining through the Force was almost blinding, and the man in the mask stalked towards it. “Keep going,” his distorted voice told the others. “There are more down here.”

 

Breya had hidden in the girls washroom, and was cowering under one of the sink units. The girl was visibly shaking as she heard the terrors of the night. She had always been afraid of storms, but this time, it wasn't just the storm that was causing her fear. The screams of the other children had woken her up, and she had hidden straight away. She could feel one of them coming towards her, but this one felt different to the others she had felt before.

 

Where the others Force signature had been nothing but red blotches, this one had strains of blue trying to over-power the rage of the darkness. As she cowered under the sink, Breya had unconsciously created a Force shield around her, it's dome cracking slightly. He was now just the other side of the door, and the girl whimpered quietly, wishing she could call for her father, but she could feel that she was all alone, apart from the group immersed in darkness.

 

The man, who was nothing more than a teenager, stopped outside the washroom door, the Light he could feel was causing a war inside of him. He sighed as he removed his mask, showing a young face, with a slightly crooked nose, and unruly curls. Ben Solo, no – not anymore – he was Kylo Ren now, paused as he stood in front of the door. He reached to clasp the door handle, and turned it, opening the door with care. When he saw who was on the other side, his heart fell down to his stomach. It was one of the youngest Jedi hopefuls that his uncle was training – his namesake's granddaughter.

 

Breya Kenobi was one of the most promising of Skywalker's students. At only 6 years old, she had a better grasp of her powers than Kylo himself had at that age. She was always following the teenager after her father had dropped her off at the temple to train under Luke. He had a soft spot for the little girl, but he wanted to erase everything from his old life. When he took in her cowering form, tucked into a ball tightly below the sink, he made a decision that he knew would haunt him. He left the mask by the door, and disengaged his lightsaber.

 

“Breya? It's me, Ben.” Kylo's voice wavered slightly as Breya's head lifted up. Her wild hazel eyes were swimming in tears that made his gut clench.

 

“Ben? What's happening? I heard all of those screams, are we being attacked?” The little girl's voice cracked as she looked at her friend.

 

“I've got a plan, but I need you to come with me, okay?” He held his hand out to Breya, praying that she came with him so he could get her to safety. Snoke had ordered him to dispose of all of the younglings, but Kylo couldn't let go of the small, slip of a girl. He had enjoyed her Light, the way she could make anyone laugh. She was one of the cleverest children he had known, picking up languages and fighting stances with no trouble at all.

 

The Force shield around her popped like a bubble, as she climbed out of the hiding space she had made herself. She ran into Ben, and wrapped her arms around his middle, her shaking form sending shivers down his spine.

 

He untangled her arms from his form, and knelt down to her level. “We need to get to the hanger, but I need you to stay with me at all times, and don't question anything you see, okay? I'll get you to safety, but you need to trust me.” Ben looked into her eyes imploring her to go with him.

 

“I trust you, Ben. Is there anyone else?” Her small voice still shaking with hiccups from her crying. “Am I the only one left?”

 

The teenager's heart clenched. Even with the horrors that had befallen the temple and she was still thinking of others. He shook his head. “I can't feel anyone else. I need to get you out of here now, while I still can.” He stood up and took her hand. He glanced at the mask that was on the floor and cringed. “We have to run Breya, and we must stay together. Don't let go of my hand.”

 

He started down the corridor, keeping a firm grip on Breya's hand. He kept his focus, listening in the Force for any of the other Knights of Ren. They were all on the other side of the temple, which eased Kylo's fears slightly, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He kept the shields up around his mind, not wanting anyone to catch an errant thought of his plan.

 

They moved quickly towards the hanger bay, which was built into the cliff of the temple. Kylo kept his guard up. They hadn't come across any of the other Knights, but he felt that it was only a matter of time. Breya had twined her fingers with his while they were moving, something she tended to do when she was with someone she trusted. He thought of what he had to do, and he hated himself for it.

 

Halfway down the corridor, Kylo stopped. In a moment of distraction, one of the Knights had found them, the warrior turned the corner at the end of the corridor, and they had no chance of not being spotted. Kylo swallowed, trying to think of a way out.

 

“There you are Kylo,” the masked Knight's distorted voice flowed down the hall. “Where were you going with that youngling? You know of Snoke's orders, we are to kill them all.” He stalked towards them, his red lightsaber lighting the walls.

 

Kylo panicked. “Snoke also made me the leader of this mission. You should not question my motives.” His voice wavered, and the Knight picked up on it.

 

“So you have a soft spot for this one? Well, if you can't finish her, then I will finish what you cannot. She is the only youngling left alive. We had our orders that no survivors were to be left.” He stalked towards them, his saber held with surety.

 

Kylo unhinged his own lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. The red blades crackled, unstable. He could feel Breya's fear as she cowered behind him, her sobs lighting a fire in his eyes.

 

“If you want this one,” he growled, “then you will have to fight me, Creyo.” Kylo brought his own lightsaber into a defensive position, ready to fight off their obstacle.

 

“Interesting. You would go against the Supreme Leader for one little girl. All the more reason for me to kill her.”

 

Breya screamed, and then Kylo lunged. He flew towards Creyo, a growl building in his throat. The two red sabers clashed with a screech, neither giving an inch. As they parried, Kylo kept looking for an opening. He knew that he would have to kill Creyo so he could get Breya to safety. The fight went on for several minutes, when Kylo sensed an open strike. He side-stepped Creyo's slash, and brought his own saber down, slicing off his opponent's arm above the elbow. The distorted scream through the mask brought satisfaction to the teenager.

 

Creyo fell to his knees in pain, and Kylo stabbed his saber through Creyo's heart, killing him instantly. Panting heavily from the fight, he disengaged his saber, hinged it back on his belt, and walked back to Breya, whose sobbing form had curled up against the wall. Kylo knelt next to her, taking her into his arms.

 

“You killed him, Ben. Why was he talking about Snoke?” Her inquisitiveness over-taking her fear.

 

“Breya, I have no time to explain,” he told her, picking her up and cradling the girl against his chest. “Let's go.”

 

Kylo ran down the rest of the hall, wanting to be far away as possible. It took them five minutes to reach the hangar bay, where there was only one ship. Kylo looked at it with resigned hatred. Of course, the only ship left would be the Falcon. Sparing no thought, he ran up the ramp, closing it once he had made it onto the ship.

 

“Where are we going, Ben?” Breya asked him as he set her down on one of the seats.

 

“I'm taking you far from here little one, where no-one can find you.” He replied, strapping her down and taking the pilot's seat. He flicked all of the controls on. He had never seen his father fly the Falcon without Chewie, but he had no choice. He needed to get them out of here.

 

He could still sense Breya's fear, and turned to look at her. Her wide eyes marred by tears as she shook with more sobs. Kylo took a deep breath and reached into the Force. With his power, he tricked Breya's mind into falling asleep, the straps stopping her from falling out of the chair. He started the engines on the Falcon, and after browsing maps of the Outer Rim, set a course for Jakku.

 

'No-one will be able to find her there' Kylo thought, as he maneuvered the ship out of the hanger. With his heart racing, he flew the ship up into the atmosphere. As soon as they were clear, he took the Falcon into hyperspace, and slumped into the pilot's seat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry that it's taken me so long to update this.. I had some shit happen in my personal life, and every time I sat down to write, I'd just stare blankly at the screen.
> 
> This one doesn't have much dialogue, but in a way, it's kinda setting the scene. I hope you enjoy it

A little girl was being held by a large alien, she had just been left at the Niima outpost, abandoned.

 

“Come back!” the girl cried after the ship, her small body shaking with sobs. The alien just grunted and dragged her towards his hut. Then Rey woke up.

 

13 years later

 

In the hot deserts of Jakku, a young woman started awake, shaken by what she had been dreaming. Her dreams had become more vivid in the last few months. She saw a little girl running through a building, but the image wasn't clear, almost as if she was looking through a dirty glass pane. Rey couldn't think of what building this had been, but she knew she had seen it before, had walked its halls.

 

She grunted as she pulled herself up from her makeshift bed. There wasn't much to it, as it was made of spare materials salvaged from the old Star Destroyer, but it suited her needs just fine. Rey went through her normal morning process, cleaning, dressing and getting her speeder ready for another day in the wasteland that was the area surrounding the Niima outpost.

 

As she sped towards the wreckages, Rey felt something, almost as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just another scavenger finding parts to trade. With her speeder parked at the bottom of the dune, Rey began the arduous walk up to the crash site, hoping that she would find something decent enough to give to Unkar for food. He had been especially ruthless with his prices lately, only giving her meager food portions.

 

The blue Force ghost watched over his granddaughter as she made her way into the ship. He had been watching her since Anakin’s grandson had left her on this planet – so similar to Tattooine where he had watched over Luke. Even though he wasn’t visible, Ben stayed as far back as he could, not wanting to show himself before the right time. He could feel that it was coming, but he didn’t know how soon that would be.

 

The old Jedi had watched his granddaughter flourish, despite her hardships. She had been left to the slavery of Unkar Platt but she had not let her disadvantage stop her. It brought warmth to his heart that his lineage was strong, and resilient – even if she had no memory of who she was, other than part of her name. When thinking of Leia’s boy, Kylo Ren as he called himself, Ben sighed, hoping that the visions he had seen would come to pass. He had hope that Rey would be the one to finally bring balance. The Force was almost blinding from her form, the purest he had ever seen. With a smile, Ben let go of his concentration, and left his descendant to herself for a while.

 

Rey had her sandmask over her face, to protect her eyes from the dust built up on the ship. She was currently peering into one of the old access panels, probably for communication. Reaching into the compartment, there was still a fairly decent memory drive in the console. Carefully, Rey pulled it out and dropped it into her satchel, then used the cord to scale down the walls.

 

After spending another hour digging around the shell of the ship, Rey made her way out, dragging her items behind her. She pulled off her sandgoggles, and sat down in the hot sand, her outfit protecting her from the heat. After digging around in her satchel, Rey took out her canteen, and shaking the last drops of water into her mouth. The young woman bemoaned the fact that she hadn’t thought to bring more water, but shrugged and gathered her haul. After placing the items she had scavenged on a sheet of metal, she then arranged herself, and used it to slide down the dune.

 

Sliding down the sand, Rey held on until she reached her speeder at the bottom. Carefully arranging her treasures in netting on the speeder, before climbing on. She switched on the ignition, groaning when the engine failed to start the first time.

 

'Damn this piece of junk!' she thought. She tried it again, and after a few metallic groans, the engine turned over. Rey sighed, pulled on her goggles, and turned her vehicle towards the outpost, racing past the Star Destroyer that loomed like a black mar on the desert wasteland.

 

Once Rey got to the outpost, she killed the engine on her speeder and jumped off, pulling on her sandgoggles and letting them fall around her neck. Grabbing the rope that tied the netting, she pulled and it came off the speeder, the various items clanging as they hit the floor. Sighing as she grabbed the net, she began hauling it through the outpost to Unkar's cabin, hoping that today he would be in one of his better moods.

 

Rey dumped the net next to the cleaning station, and grabbed one of the dirtier looking parts, scrubbing it clean with the meager amount of water that was in the bowl. Looking up, she saw one of the older scavengers doing the same, a kind old woman, with a weathered face. She lost herself in a thought, and it was only when one of Unkar's underlings yelled at her, did she start and carry on working. Once she had cleaned everything up, Rey placed it all back on the net and dragged it to the cabin.

 

Piling the items on the counter, Unkar looked over each one. “Hmm,” the the overly large blobfish started. “What you have brought me today is worth one quarter portion.” He turned away from the window to grab a packet. Inside, Rey was crest-fallen – she had hoped they would be worth more – but took the food none-the-less. Walking towards her speeder, net over her shoulder, Rey called it a day and headed home.

 

Scratching another mark on the wall, the young girl sighed. 'Another day, another mark' Rey thought, looking at the thousands of marks lining the walls. She moved towards her small cooker – if you could call it that – and started on her dinner. Pouring the powder into a tin, she stirred it, and waited for it to rise into a loaf. Putting the green protein slices on a plate, she then reached for the bread and headed outside.

 

Sitting against the shell of an AT-AT, Rey ate ravenously, licking the plate when she was done, watching a ship escape Jakku's cruel desertland. 'That WILL be me one day' she thought, determined. Reaching to her left, Rey grabbed the old Rebel flight helmet she salvaged years ago, and put it on her head.

 

Also of a sudden, Rey heard an electronic screech. She dragged the helmet off her head, grabbed her staff, and started over the dunes towards the noise. When she reached the crest of the dune, Rey saw a little droid, caught in a net, beeping angrily at it's captor.

 

After pausing for a second, Rey yelled out to the little alien on his Luggabeast. “Tal'ama parqual!” The alien stopped, his head swirling round in confusion. “Parqual zatana!” She growled at who she knew as Teedo. He yelled back, angry at her for interrupting his journey. The little droid's head was swiveling back and forth between the two. Rey stalked over to the Luggabeast and his rider, pulling a knife from her belt, she crouched down and started cutting at the net. Teedo started his argument anew, yelling at the girl for cutting free his prize. She stood to her full height after freeing the droid. “Noma.”

 

Teedo growled at her, annoyed, but moved on the same, grumbling as he moved his mount on. As they watched the alien wander off, the droid turned to Rey and beeped. “That's just Teedo for you. Wants you for parts, he has no respect for anyone.” Rey replied. Looking at the droid, she saw it's antenna was bent. She bent down to fix it, unscrewing it from the droids head and straightened it out, before putting it back in place.

 

“Where do you come from?” she asked the droid.

 

The little BB unit let out a short array of beeps. “Classified huh? Me too, big secret.” Rey told it.

 

She stood up, and pointed to the horizon.

 

“Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the North, you'll drown in the sand.” She turned to head towards her home, when she heard the droid following her. Rey stopped suddenly, looking at the orange and white ball. “Don't follow me!” she told him, “Town is that way.”.

 

He beeped again, causing Rey to sigh, “No!” she told him again, once more turning towards home. As she was walking away, the droid beeped a sorrowful sounding beep. She shook her head and looked at the droid. “Come on,” she told him. “But in the morning, you go.” He let out an excited beep, and started following the scavenger, beeping out a thank you. They headed towards the AT-AT side by side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah. I'm honestly not happy with this, but I wanted to give you guys something.  
> I'm working from the script, so a lot of the dialogue and conversation will be the same, but a lot of it will be different. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment, or kudos!
> 
> If you have any criticisms, please let me know. I know I'm not perfect, but I do my best.  
> much love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayyy! So.
> 
> Here is where it gets seriously AU. But I will do a little excerpt in the next chapter, in the hope that it will make sense to you guys. When you read it, please don't hate me for screwing it up - I have it all mapped out, so in the words of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - DON'T PANIC! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey stirred fitfully in her sleep, tossing from side to side. She could see lightning flashes, could hear the sound of rain, and sense the atmosphere of chaos. In her mind, the dream was fuzzy, and hard to make out. The sound of a lightsaber igniting pulled her from the dream, breathing hard, as if she had run for miles.

 

The girl shook her head slightly, as if to try and make sense of what she had seen, but she couldn't work it out. What had she been through, to have dreamt it? She was certain it wasn't a dream, because even though it wasn't clear, it had felt like a memory. Rey sighed and stood up, getting ready for the day.

 

After dressing and filling up her canteen, Rey made her way into the main living space of her home, where she had left the droid last night. He let out a series of quick beeps when she appeared, asking her where they were going.

 

“I'm taking you to the outpost. You might be able to find who you're looking for there.” She told the small droid. He let out a long, low pitched whine, almost sad to part with her.

 

Rey sighed, and grabbed a few of the parts she had scavenged yesterday. She didn't feel up to climbing the dunes again, so had a pile of parts in reserve. With her arms full, Rey beckoned BB-8 and they made their way outside, then she noticed a problem. How in the hell was she going to get the droid to the outpost? It may not seem like a long trip on her speeder, but it would be a long trip for him. She looked between BB-8 and her speeder several times before making the decision. After dropping the parts on the ground, she pulled off the net, and got him to roll onto it, then, with difficulty, she pulled the netting and attached it to her speeding. The little droid letting out angry sounding beeps and whines at his situation.

 

“Oh hush,” she told him. “It's a long trip if you go along beside me.”

 

He seemed to understand then, and quieted down. Rey sighed, and hopped into the seat of the vehicle. Pulling on her sandgoggles, and making sure they were secure, she headed to the outpost. 

 

Reaching the settlement, Rey powered off her speeder, and dived off, reaching to untangle the netting from the side of the vehicle. BB-8 dropped down with a bump onto the sand.

 

“Don't give up,” Rey said. “He might still show up, whoever it is you're waiting for. Classified, I know all about waiting.”

 

BB-8 beeped questioningly at Rey.

 

“For my family. They'll be back, one day.” Rey gave the droid a wry grin, and they headed to Unkar's shop side by side. 

 

When they reached the cabin, Rey put her goods on the counter, for his perusal. He picked one of them up, sneaking a glance at the droid.

 

“These 5 pieces here are worth, let me see. One half portion.” The large alien smirked down at the young girl.

 

“But last week they were a half portion each!” Rey objected.

 

“Well, what about the droid?” He asked her.

 

“What about him?” Rey countered, wondering what Unkar wanted the droid for.

 

“I'll pay for him.” Unkar replied, heading to the back to pick up food rations. BB-8 ooked towards Rey, uncertain of the situation. “Sixty portions.” He offered, as he slammed the portions on the counter.

 

Rey looked in amazement. She hadn't seen so many portions before. Reaching up on the counter, she came to her senses and looked at the droid. He had his head down, almost as if he had given up. Realising that it wasn't the right thing to do, she told Unkar that the droid wasn't for sale. She took her previously offered half portion, and turned away from the cabin, BB-8 on her heels.

 

Once they were far enough away, Rey bent down to the little droid, comforting him. Out of no-where, two of Unkar’s lackeys appeared. One threw a blanket over BB-8, the other grabbed Rey from behind. She struggled to release herself from the chokehold, but managed to flip the lackey over her head. She swung her staff at the other assailant, catching him in the chest. Being grabbed from behind again, Rey decided that enough was enough. Using the other attacker as leverage, she brought her feet up and kicked him. Once he was back on the ground, knocked out, the woman managed to escape the stranglehold once more, and slammed her staff around the face of the last one standing. Panting, she ran over to BB-8, and lifted the blanket off of him, while he was beeping continuously, almost in shock.

 

As the droid turned around, something caught his eye, and Rey turned to where he was looking. There stood a man in a leather jacket, looking on incredulously. The little droid beeped at Rey, and told her that this man had his master’s jacket. She kept watching him, then started running towards him. He gave chase, ducking and diving through the marketplace, trying to outrun her. Out of no-where, he was knocked down by Rey. She stood over him, glaring.

 

“What’s your hurry, thief?” She questioned him.

 

“Wha-? Thief?” he seemed shocked to be accused of such a thing.

 

BB-8 reappeared, and using one of his welding arms, he shocked the man. “Ow! Hey, what’s going on?” He yelled.

 

“The jacket! The droid says it belonged to his master. He said that you stole it.” Rey growled at the unknown man.

 

“I’ve had a pretty rough day okay, so I’d appreciate if you stop accusing me –ow! Stop it!” He shouted, after the droid zapped him again.

 

“Where did you get the jacket?” Rey was growing impatient with him, he was obviously stalling.

 

With it all finally clicking into place, Finn realised this must be the droid that Poe wanted to come back for – the one that had the map.

 

“It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?” He directed the question at BB-8. The little droid’s head whirled to his direction in surprise. “He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. I’m sorry, but he didn’t make it.” He said, sadly.

 

The poor little droid looked saddened. He rolled away, depressed. Rey turned to BB-8, then looked at the ‘thief’.

 

“So you’re with the Resistance?” She asked, a look of wonder over-coming her face.

 

“Obviously, yeah I am with the Resistance.” As he stood up, Rey lowered her staff. 

 

“I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before.” She told him, loads of questions already running through her mind.

 

“Well, this is what we look like. Some of us at least. Others look different.” The resistance fighter stammered his way through the conversation.

 

“Apparently BB-8 is on a secret mission, and it’s imperative he gets back to your base as soon as possible.” Rey let out. Knowing he was a Resistance fighter, Rey knew she could trust him.

 

“Yeah, he’s supposedly carrying a map to Luke Skywalker.” The man sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Luke Skywalker?” Rey questioned in disbelief. “I thought he was a myth.”

 

Distracting them from the conversation, BB-8 bleeps madly, grabbing their attention.

 

“What is it?” Rey asked the droid as she moved towards him. 

 

As she peeked around the corner of the tent, what she saw made her blood run cold. There, stood talking to Unkar’s thugs, was a creature dressed in black, a chrome and black helmet on his head, and a cowl around his neck. The lackeys pointed the creature towards where Rey and BB-8 were hiding, and his head came up, looking in their direction.

 

Spasms ran down Rey’s back. She had a feeling she knew this entity, but it wasn’t a good feeling. The Resistance guy suddenly grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the tent, both of them running.

 

“What are you doing?” Rey yelled, trying to yank her hand out of the man’s grip.

 

“Just come on, we’re in deep trouble!” He called over his shoulder. “We need to get as far away from this place as possible!”

 

As they zig-zagged through the tents, Rey had what she could only call a flashback. She was holding someone’s hand, and they were running through a corridor, one that she didn’t recognise. Shaking her head, Rey pulled herself back into the present. She and the fighter were still running, and he still had her hand in his. 

 

“Let go of me!” She snarled, yanking her hand out of the grip it had been in.

 

“We gotta move!” the fighter groaned, still weaving through people and objects. 

 

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but I don’t need you to hold my hand as if I was a child!” Rey was frustrated. The appearance of the figure in black, and now having to run for what appeared to be her life, was not how she saw this day going.

 

The three of them dove into an unoccupied tent, trying to get their bearings.

 

“Just who is that anyway?” Rey panted, wanting to know exactly who was chasing them.

 

“That guy is Kylo Ren. He’s one of the highest ranked members of the First Order” The man gasped out, putting his hands on his knees and bending down, trying to get air into his lungs. “I had no idea that the map was so important that they would send him.”

 

After waiting a few seconds, the two heard a sound that made their faces drop. The drones of TIE fighters filled the air, and Rey’s body filled with dread. They ran out of the tent, Rey directing them through the rest of the market towards the ship holding area. There was a quad jumper that they could use, so she headed towards it.

 

With the sound of lasers, the TIE fighters had blown up the jumper, making Rey skid on her heels to stop. She grabbed the fighter’s hand to stop him from running any further.

 

“Well, there goes our chance of getting out of here.” Rey spat sardonically. 

 

Rey turned around, looking towards the outpost, where the creature in black was stalking towards them. She saw what looked like a lightsabre attached to his belt, but he hadn’t yet drawn it. 

 

“Hey, what about that ship over there?” The fighter called, pointing to a small freighter.

 

“That junk hasn’t flown in years! It’ll never run.” Rey was trying to think of a way to escape this man, but she was torn in two. The more sensible part of her wanted to run away from him, but there was another part of her that wanted to run towards him. 

 

_Rey._ The young woman started at the voice she heard in her head.

 

‘What is this?’ She thought, trying to make sense of the voice she could hear.

 

_There is no time to explain, but you must take the freighter and trust your instincts. I will guide you, but you are not ready to face Kylo Ren. You must go to the Resistance._

 

Rey nodded her head, and grabbed the Resistance guys’ hand, pulling them both towards the junk of a ship. As they neared the ship, Rey risked a glance over her shoulder, to see that Kylo was just stood there. His mask was still in place, but she could feel waves of confusion, and anger emanating from his figure. Rey, the fighter and BB-8 all but dove onto the ship, Rey running to the cockpit.

 

“Gunner’s nest is down there!” She called, pointing to a set of ladders. 

 

The fighter headed down with a nod, ready to fight. 

 

When Rey reached the cockpit, she started flicking all sorts of buttons on the controls, to get the ship started. Disconcertingly, Kylo was still just stood there, watching her. Dragging her mind back to the current situation, Rey went back to flicking switches, the engine finally stuttering, and starting. 

 

_Focus on your feelings, and you will be able to fly out of here. I have faith that Kylo will not allow the TIE fighters to come after you._ The voice spoke again. 

 

Rey closed her eyes and focused, bringing the ship up off the ground. She had a few shakes, and the ship ended up dragging along the ground at one point, but Rey finally managed to right it, and then they headed off, into Jakku’s atmosphere. One thing that left Rey extremely confused, wasn't the fact the First Order wanted the droid, but the fact that Kylo Ren had allowed them to escape. He hadn't even thought to send the TIE fighters after them. 

 

This unsettled Rey more than she cared to admit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it... I was debating whether to have Kylo, or the troopers show up, but for where I'm going with this, it makes more sense. If you hadn't guessed, the voice that Rey hears is Obi-Wan :)  
> In the next chapter, will be a little conversation between Hux and Ren to explain why he went down. I'll try and get that up either tomorrow, or in the next few days.  
> As always, please let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions/constructive criticisms.  
> Peace out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH!  
> I'm such a loser, I'm sorry. I spent so long just staring at this hoping for inspiration, and it wasn't coming to me.  
> Until I got to work this morning hah!  
> Short chapter, as it's an interlude (I'm just gonna say that I found this motherfucker so damn hard to write ugh!)  
> Next chapter that carries on with the story will be up either tonight or tomorrow! :)

~Interlude (happens a little bit before Finn rescues Poe)~

Leaving the interrogation chamber, Kylo Ren marched towards the bridge, satisfied that he had gained the location of the map. He felt a distinct sense of purpose, he needed that map to his uncle. The completion of the map would lead to the destruction of the Jedi – which Kylo had been wanting for a long time.

 

Thinking of the destruction, had led to memories sinking through his mental blocks. Memories of that night when he, and the rest of the Knights of Ren had torn through the Jedi Temple, slaying all in their path. Well, almost all. Kylo thought of Breya, her shining light in an otherwise black night. He thought of how he had disobeyed Snoke’s orders, even killing one of his Knights to guarantee her safety. He had not felt anything through the Force bond they had once shared – one forged by spending many hours training and being with each other.

 

He When Kylo realized where his thoughts were taking him, he grimaced, and threw up his block, severing the memories from his mind. He would not think about her when he was so close.

 

Upon reaching the bridge, Kylo stalked towards Hux, to give him the important update.

 

“The map is inside a BB unit, left on Jakku,” he told the general. “I will-“ Kylo stopped. He felt light-headed for a moment, as if something was trying to click into place.

 

“Well, if it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it. I’ll dispatch the troopers as soon as possible.” Hux told him, in his grating voice.

 

“No.” Kylo stopped him. “I will go myself. This has always been my journey, and once we have this map, nothing will stand in my way.”

 

Hux looked disgruntled, he pursed his lips and nodded, “Fine. If you want to go down there and waste your time, it’s not my place to stop you.” The general walked away, hands clasped behind his back. Kylo rolled his eyes behind his mask at the pompous man.

 

After 13 years, he had felt a Light he hoped he would not again. Breya’s light. Somehow, he knew that she was down there, and that was the reason why he wanted to go and get the droid.

 

He needed to see for himself. Needed to lay his eyes on her once more.

 

-Time Skip-

 

As soon as his command shuttle landed, Kylo launched himself out of his seat, stalking down the ramp. He was grateful that he had not brought any of the troopers with him, he wanted to do this alone.

 

When he reached the Outpost, he was stopped by one of the traders, his jabbering sentences not making any sense. Kylo read his mind, searching for the location of the droid, when he felt a much stronger pull.

 

He looked up, and saw a girl peeking around the corner of a tent. The three buns on the back of her head a giveaway. He had found her. He then took a closer look, and saw the droid that he had been searching for peek around her legs. All of a sudden, they were both gone. Kylo stalked towards the tent, not quite running, but setting a fast pace towards their hiding place. As he made his way through the marketplace, it fell silent. Everyone knew who he was, and what he was capable of.

 

“Send down some TIE fighters.” Kylo spoke into his commpiece. “It’s time to draw them out.” He smirked. Soon, he would have the droid, and the girl in his clutches. Within moments, the drone of the TIE fighters echoed over the market, as Kylo made his way towards the ship bunker. He could see in the distance that Breya and what looked to be the traitor, running towards a quad jumper, then smirking at the sight of one of the fighters blowing it up. They had no-where to run now.

 

Stepping closer, he could see her face clearer now. He could feel the battle in her mind, one part wanting to run away, and the other part wanting to run towards him. Kylo stopped, and waited. He saw Breya grab the traitor’s hand, and run to a ship he had missed. It may have been covered in tarp, but there was no escaping the shape of the Falcon. In shock, Kylo found that he couldn’t move his legs, but he felt something else at work, felt the shimmer of the Force around him, and wondered which one of the meddling Force ghosts was stopping him from apprehending his prize.

 

He was helpless as he watched the ship steal away, the light fading. Clenching his fists, Kylo then vowed he would do everything in his power to captire the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh.  
> A short little dive into the mind of Kylo Ren - wahey!  
> Hopefully the reason why I've decided to take the story in this direction becomes clearer :)  
> Next chapter - we're reunited with our favourite nerf-herder!  
> Peace out  
> Reviews/kudos give me the warm and fuzzies ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you've made it this far, you're awesome. I've written a few fics before, but this is my first Star Wars one. I adore the complexity of Kylo/Ben, and I couldn't help myself. All mistakes are my own, please let me know what you think!  
> Disclaimer: all recognised characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them from George.


End file.
